A Bedtime Story
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Faramir tells Elboron a bedtime story.


A/N: Here is a little story that probably has something to do with the fact I saw _Finding Neverland_ twice last weekend, when I started writing this.

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, Tolkien does.

* * *

Faramir sat in his study, finishing some paperwork before he retired for the night. It was not too late, and he knew he should stop soon. Éowyn would be in to make sure that he did stop, though he still had a good hour before she would come, and felt like, for once, not having to be reminded of sleep.

His study door opened and he expected to see her standing there, arms crossed and smiling. But when he looked up, he saw his three year old son, holding the wooden horse his Uncle had given him and looking up at him with big gray eyes. Faramir got up and walked over to him and lifted him into his arms.

"Why Elboron, I do believe it is past your bed time. Does your nurse know you are here and not in bed?" He said smiling at the boy. He was not mad; he could never be with him.

"I was in bed, not sleepy, and I want a story." Elboron said very sternly for his age, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"And you came here to ask for one, did you?"

"You tell stories the best, Papa." Elboron said, his pout gone.

"Well then I best tell you one, so you can go to sleep." Faramir said, walking to Elboron's room.

Once in there, he placed his son on the bed and quickly told Elboron's nurse that he would be telling Elboron a story before he went to bed. She seemed to wonder how Faramir had known that Elboron had wanted a story. So Faramir told her that he had been asked by the boy himself, after escaping the bed.

Faramir came back to the room to see his son sitting up in bed, on top of the covers, horse in hand waiting to get what he had asked for. Faramir sat on the bed, pulled the covers over Elboron, and made sure that he was in bed.

"Now, what story would you like to hear?" Faramir asked as Elboron fiddled with his horse.

"A new one, not one about the elves."

"I thought you liked those," Elboron nodded vigorously at this, "you just wish to hear something new?" Elboron nodded again. Faramir thought for a moment before he began.

"Not long ago, there lived a boy who seemed to like causing a little bit of trouble now and again. He was not alone in this, however. His older brother helped as well. They fought dragons that were really their tutors, orcs that were really the servants; they always ran when they saw the boys coming. The most horrible of all the creatures they faced was a horrible goblin. She made them go to bed and take baths." Elboron made a face at this. "Yes, their nurse was the worst and they fought her every night.

"As the boys grew into men, their age difference seemed to grow smaller. They were close, very close. One day, the older one had to leave-"

"Why did he have to leave, Papa?" Faramir wondered how to answer, or continue with the tale. He could lie as to the reason why he left, though how so to a little child, his child?

"He had to go for his country. So to, did the boy, now a man, have to leave his home. He became a Ranger, and for the first time he felt like he was being himself. The others with him respected him, and he was made captain.

"Then, although the man wished it not, a war came to the land, and the mad became more a soldier than he wished to be. News came that his brother had died, bravely and in a fight, like he would have wanted too." Faramir paused, taking a deep breath thinking of the memories that flooded his mind. He looked at his son, whose eyes were wide and focused on his father. He was clutching his horse tightly, waiting for the rest. "The man was called back to his city, and told to defend her. He fought bravely, killing real orcs this time, battling for his men and country." Faramir's voice was fierce and he mimed fighting with a sword. Elboron got excited about this and tried himself, using his horse as a sword. The horse collided with Faramir's hand and he moved it and shock it, trying to stop the pain.

Elboron stopped immediately and tears began to fill in his eyes. "I am sorry Papa, I didn't mean to..."

"No, little one, it is all right, my hand will be fine. I have had worse." Faramir said smiling at him. "Now, where was I, oh yes. The man became wounded, while the war waged one. He was sent to the Houses of Healing. There, he met a fair maiden. She had fought in the war as well. She was fair beyond the words of even the elves, but she had a great sorrow in her. After seeing her and helping her, the man feel in love with her." Elboron made a face at the thought of liking, let alone loving a girl. "She too, fell in love with him. The man did not, however, know of her older brother. He would not let the two of them marry until he was certain that she loved the man and that he loved her too. The brother was a mean, bad person and wanted to wait until the man and the maiden thought that he would never let them marry. Finally, he consented and the man and the maiden wed. And they lived happily ever after." Faramir said quietly as he noticed Elboron's eyes were slowly closing.

"Good night, little one." He said kissing Elboron's forehead.

"Good night, Papa." Elboron said softly, eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

Faramir stood and walked to the door, where Éowyn stood, arms crossed and smiling. Faramir motioned to be quiet as he exited the room and closed the door.

"That was a nice story, though I do no think the maiden's brother was that bad, he just wanted what was best for her." Éowyn said giving him a mock stern look.

"That was how I saw it." Faramir said smiling. Éowyn lightly hit his arm and Faramir faked a look of hurt.

"My brother wasn't that bad and you know that!" She said smiling.

"Maybe you're right, but they do still live happily ever after." He said and kissed her. "And they have many children."

Éowyn looked at him. "How many children would that be, my lord?" She moved closer and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, they have a wonderful son, named Elboron, and as many as my lady wants." Faramir said, kissing Éowyn again.

"We shall see. But I think it is time you should be in bed." Éowyn said softly.

"So should you. Would you like a story as well?" Faramir said, smiling at her.

"I think I know how it ends." Éowyn said grinning.

* * *

A/N: Oh, there was a red sun rising this morning and I thought that that was a great thing. Just putting that out there, I swear I'm not that obsessed. Please review. 


End file.
